charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Crimson Spell
The Crimson Spell is the 3rd of the Charmed novels. It takes place between Season 2 Episode 4 "The Devil's Music" and Episode 9 "Ms. Hellfire", as P3 has already gotten its big break, but Prue has not yet received her power of Astral Projection. Summary :Evil thoughts and dark desires :Boil and burn in a wicked brew! :Throw hate and fear into the fire :May friends and lovers both be true Prue, Piper and Phoebe don't know that a coven of warlocks is hunting them. They don't know that one of the warlocks has entered their lives disguised as a friend. And they don't know the coven's mission—to drain them of their magical powers, even if it means destroying them to do it! Now the Charmed Ones must figure out which of their friends is really their enemy. Because sometimes what you don't know—can kill you. Characters Major *'Prue Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the power of Telekinesis. She befriends a woman who owns a wicca shop, completely unaware of her friend's involvement with darkness. *'Piper Halliwell:' The middle sister with the power of Molecular Immobilization. Piper volunteers to a program to help orphaned kids and befriends a young girl named Celeste. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The youngest sister with the power of Premonition. She has recently begun lessons in karate, where she meets a handsome man named Kenji. The man who seems to hold her heart is not what he claims to be. Support *'Celeste Bailey:' An orphan and warlock member. She helps defeat the coven. Her power is Energy Projection. *'Kenji Yamada:' Occult reporter pretending to be a member of the Coven of the New Sun. Phoebe's love interest. *'Justin Morgan' Leader of the Coven of the New Sun, and head of the Sunrise Center. He set up for Adrienne, Celeste and Kenji to get close to the sisters separately so that they may weaken their powers before claiming them. His power was Shapeshifting. *'Adrienne:' A warlock member and owner of Full Moon. *'Sensei Towers:' Phoebe's karate teacher. A young Jamaican man with a 3rd-degree black belt. Minor *'Daria:' Celeste's nosy roommate. *'Joey:' Busboy working at P3. He accidentally cut himself once. When Piper accidentally froze herself, Joey saved her from a falling shelf. Mentioned *'Laura:' Waitress. *'Craig:' Bartender. Magical Notes Book of Shadows The Coven of the New Sun :The content is mostly unknown, but Prue read that the 'new sun' referred to a source of power they called upon. They tried to destroy the Warren line back in 1888, but failed. The red ribbons they sent out were magic talismans of some kind, and they were used as spells that the coven has put in place. *Prue found a protection spell that included sage, salt, a shell for burning the sage, poke root, yarrow, a white candle, and other ingredients. Spells To Free A Loved One from a Warlock's Grasp :Loosen knots, dark magic unbind, Free the one whose heart is tied to mine! To Redirect Binding Magic :Green as grass, green as the ocean's curl, Light become web and bind he who'd harm the girl. Green is the light, green shall it bend, Bind this warlock and hold till time's end! To Free Someone From Magical Binds (Reversed Version) :Use if your powers turn against you Ropes that bind, bind tighter still. Confound me not, obey my will. To Unbind (Reversed Version) :Magic strands with power true, Never fail to bind these two. To Restore Inverted Powers :Magic that binds will now unbind, Restore their powers in full and in kind. To Bind the Coven Master With Magic :Bind him hard, bind him fast. Throughout time shall this spell last. Powers *'Energy Projection:' Used by Celeste Bailey to freeze the sisters from their binds. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Celeste and snoop around her room. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe to see Ken being attacked, but was attacked herself. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by Justin Morgan to turn into a skeletal monster. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to fight warlocks. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwell family's tome of spells and information. *'Enchanted Ribbons:' The coven's "calling card". *'Power Crystal:' The Coven of the New Sun's main artifact and power source. Notes and Trivia *On the Russian version cover page it mistakenly shows Phoebe, Piper and Paige of the 5th season. *Phoebe has her own car in this novel, while on the show, she doesn't get one until before "A Witch's Tail, Part 1". Glitches *While freezing Celeste, Piper noticed when her power was wearing off. This is inaccurate as the negation is instantaneous. **Another error, Piper was aware of her surroundings when she accidentally froze herself. This should not have been the case, since whoever was frozen would have their consciousness frozen as well. *Noted in the book, Prue has some innate sensing ability, demonstrated when Adrienne tried to project telekinetic powers. International titles *'French:' Le sortilège écarlate (The Crimson Spell) *'Russian:' Aloje koldovstvo (Scarlet Witchcraft) livre03.JPG|French cover 1004923934.jpg|Russian cover Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise